Rage Comics
About Rage comics are low-quality comics (Usually made in MS Paint). However, despite their poor art, they have evolved into a meme. Rage comics were introduced where most memes are : The 4Chan Board, famous for it's /b/tards. The faces range from the infamous "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" face, also called Rage Guy. These comics end with a punchline. Rage Guy describes a dissapointing or angering fact, idiom, or anything. Here are some of the rage faces that are known to the internet : Me Gusta, signifying a awkward or disgusting event, is a face that is mostly devoted to prank sites and in Spanish, means " It Pleases Me". When translated to the internet, it's a sexually perverse look. Poker Face, portraying a dissapointed or "This sucks" look. Also seen as a "Neutral face". Challenge Accepted, signifying a "IT IS ON" and "I will test your theory" look. Some of The Characters Rage Guy About: Rageguy is a character commonly used to express serious disappointment, exasperation or displeasure in any given situation. Origin: Comic strip about the “toilet splashback” experience, first posted on 4chan in August 2008, using a template provided by the original poster. Troll Face About: Trollface, a.k.a. “Coolface” is a character used to imply one’s intention to troll another. Origin: MSPaint comic about the essentially pointless nature of trolling on 4Chan’s /v/, posted by a DeviantArt user named Whynne on September 19th 2008. Cerael Guy About: Cereal Guy is a stick figure character commonly used on discussion forums as a multi-purpose reaction face. Origin: Cartoon strip about a couple’s argument posted on SomethingAwful Forums by graphic designer Bob Averill in 2007. Okay Guy About: Okay Guy is a character who always complies by saying “okay” in various circumstances where most Ragecomics characters would be inclined to disagree or react negatively. Origin: Original Reddit thread posted on August 24th, 2010; still researching. Fuck Yeah Guy About: Fuck Yea Guy is a self-complacent looking character used to express pride or victorious sentiments, like when you wake up a few seconds before the morning alarm goes off. Origin: Posted via /b/ board on February 11, 2010. Forever Alone Guy About: Forever Alone Guy is a lonesome character that is used to express loneliness and disappointment with life. Creators of this variety of rage comic occasionally alter one word or both of the words “forever alone” for a more humorous effect. Origin: Unkown (Lol he is so alonw no one can find him) Y U NO Guy About: Y U NO Guy is a character using SMS shorthands and carefree grammar as a way to bring someone’s attention on a particular subject or issue. Origin: Comes from Gantz’ Chapter 55: Naked King (裸の王様), a Japanese sci-fi manga originally released in February 2002. Me Gusta Guy About: Me Gusta Guy is a character that is typically used to respond to an awkward or disgusting event with “Me Gusta,” which means “it pleases me” in Spanish (often understood as “I like it” in English). Origin: Created by Redditor “Insert” who first posted the face on 4chan in March of 2010. Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics